


Believers: Rise of Them

by 8_BitHeart



Series: Believers [1]
Category: Believers - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demon possession, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_BitHeart/pseuds/8_BitHeart
Summary: Flying through the woods, torturing those who piss him off.Slithering into houses, painfully killing the innocent slowly.Crashing into everything, stomping on anything living.Summoning a large group to do his bidding.Swimming in the lakes, drowning anyone who trespasses.Crawling out of the darkness from his death by his own brother.This is their story. Just believe.





	1. Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the characters. Ya might wanna know them!

**Believers**

**Rise of Them**

 

DR*

  
  


Tobikedu Drokati: 15

 

Rebecca Waterton: 15

 

Symyon Kayloki: 16

 

Jayson Kayloki: 15

 

Tsogalip Quity: 22

 

Adym Drokati: 24

 

Tyler Larson: 17

 

Randy Kullting: 16

 

Seth Uyt: 17 (Former Elite Demon of Torture.)

 

Giteli Hetchok: 19 (Former Elite Serpent Demon of Pain)

 

Hanshi Token: 22 (Former Guardian Angel of War {Fallen})

 

Delytiwu Shiikou: 8 (Former, original, and current Elite Delirious Demon of Delusions.)


	2. Chapter 2

**1913**

 

The young teen crosses the street, holding Rebecca’s hand. After they make it across, he looks at her with a worried look.

“Do you actually love me?” He glances at his ‘girlfriend’ who never kisses him, never hugs him, and rarely even hold his hand.

“What makes you think I don’t?” She responds, already being snappy.

“Well, you don’t really seem to like me all that much and you rarely talk to me,” 

“Oh, well, I never actually loved you, I just like how nice people treat me because I’m dating some worthless loser with cancer.” His eyes’ light fade and he drops her hand. He turns around and steps into the road, but not far enough to get hit.

“Tobi, where are you going?” She yells at him. A bus turns the corner and the driver was busy yelling at some rowdy customers that keep jumping around. 

“Tobi look out!” Rebecca tried to warn him, but instead, he ran at the bus. Rebecca jumped once the bus hit him, deep crimson liquid covering the windshield and the street, not only that but onto other people on the sidewalks. The bus stops and the busdriver darts out of the bus. He checks the surroundings and gasps. Blood covered the front of the bus, his arm was laying at the drivers feet, from the knee down his leg was at the side of the road, and whatever was still connected to the body was under the bus, his jaw was stuck under the tire, his neck was obviously broke due to the position of his head was in. A sheriff that was just scouting the area for trouble sees a traffic jam. He pulls up to the bus and gets out of his squad car.

“Alright, what is goi-” He stops mid sentence and spots the large amounts of blood and a few limbs detached. He heads back to the car and grabs his radio.

“We’re going to need an ambulance on Jefferson Street, near house 367. There is a fatal accident.” The sheriff finished and came back to the accident. The ambulance arrives soon, a few paramedics come out to check the pulse in case if he was still alive, high chance he wasn’t. 

“He’s alive! Get him in the truck!” The body was hauled into the back of the ambulance and taken to the hospital along with Rebecca. Once at the Emergency Room, they quickly shooed out the female teen. Worried, she leaves the hospital to get a friend, a large jock who was supposedly friendly. His name was Tyler, Tyler Larson. She explains the bus incident and Tobi in the ER. 

 

After two months, the nurses disconnect the old machines, ending the boys’ suffering, his jaw nastily scarred, two of his limbs were stubs, his neck still bent inhumanly, yet he was still alive for two months in a coma. However, something clicks and he wakes up, gets out of the bed, and limps home. On his way, he cracks his neck into place so no one notices. He eventually gets there, after about 7 hours of limping. He arrives at his house, then spots Rebecca and Tyler kissing on the sidewalk.

“Rebecca?!” Tobi’s eyes were wide and tears slowly slid down his cheeks. Both Tyler and Rebecca looked up and she screamed.

“Freak!” She yelled at him and threw anything she could grab at him. He dodged most of the things and Tyler walked up and lifted him by the collar.

“So you’re her wimpy ex? Pathetic, freak. Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” Tobi cringes at the word ‘ex’. He grips Tyler’s arm.

“First of all, I am dead, dead to you. Second, don’t fucking tough me!” Tyler is surprised, yet he drops the trembling boy and grabs Rebecca’s hand. They walk out and Tobi aggressively limps into his house, locking the door, and rushing upstairs. He opens his bedroom door and flops onto his bed, crying. His eyes slowly close and sleep attempts to override him, that is until there was a crash somewhere in his closet. He looks up, surprised, and gets up. The door was halfway open noting that something was there. 

“Hello, Tobikedu, I have been waiting for you.” Tobi jumps back a bit, hearing the rough and scratchy voice. He grabs the handle of the door and tugs it open. 

“Oh my god!” Tobi screams and falls back, crawling backwards to his bed. The large, hooved, and dark creature steps forward into the light, scraping something 

against the closet doorway. He looks at the creature in surprise. Long, curved black horns protrude from the top of its head, eyes glowing red, a large area of red on its chest with a skull in the middle, wings folded with the feathers black and red, its tail, long and covered in spikes, the end of its tail with feathers of both black and red. The creature stalked towards Tobi a bit, startling the boy.

“If it wasn’t for me, that slut would be at your funeral, then again probably not.” It spoke, its white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Tobi’s eyes widen and he gasps, just now realising that he was cold, yet his heart was slowly beating.

“I made sure that your heart was beating, I hate keeping my host alive, but, I want to retire.” It sighed loudly, then sat down at an angle, using his wings to keep him steady.

“Wh-Who are you?” Tobi stuttered, his entire body shaking.

“I am Seth Uyt, the Elite Demon of Torture. However, I plan on retiring.” Seth ducked his head down and his body started to shrink. Soon, all that was left was what looked like a 17 year old boy with curly red hair and freckles. He smiles and stands up a bit shaky. 

“Woah!” Tobi immediately stood up and hugged him. Seth laughed and hugged him back.

“I like your accent, by the way!” Seth smiled, “Russian are you? You sound Irish and a bit of Russian!” Seth laughs a bit more, Tobi giving him the evil eye. Wondering why his mood changes so fast. He then bursts into tears of laughter, a small trail of blood leaked from his left eye.

“Woah there buddy, you alright?!” Seth patted him on the back, trying to calm the blonde.

“Sorry! There was always a problem with my left eye.” He explains while the ginger simply nodded.

“So are you ready?” Seth’s smile faded into a look of sadness, “I have to retire, 2 billion years is 1 billion too many for me!”

“2 Billion?!” Seth nods and places his hands on Tobi’s shoulders. 

“Careful. It’s gonna be painful.” Seth’s hazel eyes glow red and he screams, Tobi violently shaking as the power of the Elite shoots into him, knocking him out cold. After Seth catches his breath, he smiles and puts a blanket over him. He puts his hand against 

Tobi’s forehead, using the extremely small amount he has left to clear his memories of what happened. Seth smiles and he slowly fades.

 

Tobi’s eyes jot open and they adjust to the light, shining in on him from the window blinds. Groaning and holding his head, he gets up. He scans the room wondering what happened and walked out into his kitchen to make eggs. He gets out a pan and a few eggs. Cracking them and putting them into the pan, Tobi cooks the eggs perfectly just how he likes it. He smiles while cleaning his mess with one hand, due to lack of limbs, and sits down to eat. He takes a single bite, eyes widening before he throws up on the table. He falls back, dry heaving and panting.

“What the hell?!” He growls and throws the rest of the eggs away and starts to clean up his stomach contents. He sighs, walking outside for fresh air and spots Rebecca 

and Tyler, holding each other on the sidewalk. Tyler breaks the cuddle and looks at Tobi, confused. Rebecca glares at the blonde boy and tries to get Tyler’s attention, he whispers something to her and walks over to Tobi.

“Hey, ugly, what are you looking at?” Tyler spat, Tobi glaring and leaning against a post on his porch.

“Looking at the reason why people make acne cream.” He responds, pupils dilating into thin slits. Tyler steps back a bit, startled by his eyes.

“What the fuck, freak?!” Tobi tilts his head, confused at Tyler’s sudden outburst. He hops forward, confidence consuming him. Tyler steps back a bit.

“I challenge you to fight at the old coat factory, if I win, you stop picking on me, if you win, I die. Deal? We can have a fair fight.” Tobi smiles as he spoke, words like daggers to the older boy. He looks back at Rebecca and she nods with a scowl. 

“Deal, no weapons, shit-face. Six o’clock.” Tyler spat and turned heel to go back to Rebecca. Tobi smiles and heads inside. He exhales heavily, prodding over to the table and takes out one of his favourite superhero magazines. He reads through to see if he can copy their tactics. Nothing useful, thanks to him having his left leg and half of the right missing, just as well as his arms. Sighing, he approaches the basement stairs and limp down. Chains littered the floor as well as spots of fainted blood. He goes a bit deeper and turns the corner and gasps. He sees dried blood on the wall writing ‘Pretty face, hun, can I have it?’. Freaked out, Tobi rushes upstairs, slamming the door behind him. Calming down, he strides over to the couch and lies down, drowning in sleep.

 

As six o’clock rolls around, Tobi had already awakened and is leaning on a supporting beam in the middle of the abandoned factory. He hears a group of people walking inside. He turns around to face Tyler and his group. 

“What, you can’t fight me one on one?” Tobi asks. Tyler, without speaking a word, heads towards the slightly taller boy and punches him square on the nose. Tobi falls back and the others surround him.

“Shall we start?” They nod and one takes out a blade.

“You said no weapons!” Tobi sat up quickly. Tyler kicks him down.

“I only said you.” Tyler smiles and steps on whatever’s left of his right arm, pinning it down. The buff brunette bends down and stabs the blade into Tobi’s shoulder, twisting it and pops his arm out of the socket. The boy starts to scream loudly, Tyler getting annoyed.

“Can someone keep this idiot quiet?” No one attempted.

“He has some nice screams, though.” A red-head laughed and nudged Tobi’s cheek with the tip of his shoe. Tyler rolled his eyes, “looks like he healed nicely.”

“Whatever Seth, quit being a fucking nerd.” Tyler rips his knife sideways, cutting through his thin flesh. Seth looks down at Tobi with a confused look. Soon, Tyler has cut off the blonde’s entire arm. Then trailed his knife to his chest.

“Wait! Please don’t kill me!” Tyler chuckled and ignored his pleas. He raised the knife high, and plunged it deep into Tobi’s chest. His vision blurred and the boys stand back. Tobi slowly begins to stand, limbs hastily growing back, his eyes glowing a lime green color. He screeches loudly and he starts to change. Long, curved horns come from the top of his head, wavering back. His teeth start to sharpen as well as his fingernails. His ears become long and pointy. A long tail with feathers at the end comes from the bottom of his spine, completing what was supposed to be curled. Two large, pale, flexible tendrils erupt from his back, hardening into separate bones as to wings without feathers. Dark green feathers sprout from the hardened tendrils, creating his wings. The transformation stops and his eyes fade back into his jade green eyes, the pupils turned into thin slits like a cats. He tears the knife out of his chest and grips it tightly, ready to use it and slash.

“What the fuck?!” Tyler skidded backwards. Tobi looked up with a small smile.

“What is it, Hun?” He asked whilst stalking forward, everyone was backing up now. Just as Tobi got to them, there was a loud gunshot and blood splattered onto Tyler’s face. They gasped at the wide hole in the demon’s head. Tyler looked behind Tobi and saw Rebecca, holding a pistol which was smoking from the barrel. Said demon fell, the boys were relieved.

“Okay Tyler, what the hell is going on?!” Rebecca yelled. Tyler shrugged.

“He thought he could beat me then turns out he was a some fucked up creature...” He sighed audibly and then Seth tapped his shoulder.

“Training isn’t over,” Seth smiled, “He’s gone.” Tyler’s eyes darted to where Tobi was lying, but only saw a spot of blood. Tyler looked back at Seth with a worried look.

“Training?” Seth nods with a dark chuckle, then fades. He looks around and all of the others were dead, but Rebecca was gone. 

“What the…” He glanced at a spots a quickly written note, written about an hour before the fight, “Rebecca!” He read the small note.

“If you want her back, I suggest you hurry, I believe she would rather be with you. Than. Die. Very. Slowly.” With those words, his heart started racing. He ran outside and hopped onto his motorcycle and drove off to Tobi’s house. The second he got there, there was something very off. Police cars surrounded his house.

“Hello sir, are you ‘Tyler Larson’ or ‘Adym Drokati’?” One of the investigators asked him.

“I’m Tyler, what happened?!” The teen glanced worrily at the house.

“Hmm, the neighbor asked me to hand you this note.” Tyler gives him a confused look as the investigator hands him a letter.

 

_‘Hey Tyler, if you want to know what happened to Rebecca, look in the basement. Your sister is next. I’m getting her at midnight sharp. Don’t worry! Not tonight! Trust me. Or not. I don’t know what to write here so I’m just going to leave you be. Anywho, enjoy the view~ ;)_

 

**_Sweet Dreams~_ **

_-Tobi_  

 

Tyler shook his head and ran into the basement only to find Rebecca’s dismantled corpse on the floor, supposed to be by the pitbull the police took out, but he knew it was all Tobi’s doing. His eyes filled with tears and his sits on his knees, regretting everything.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2011**

 

After ending the phone call with his brother, Symyon scowls as he stomps up the stairs and into the building. The front office lady sees him and smiles sweetly.

“Are you ready for your appointment, Mr. Kayloki?” She stands up and takes a clipboard from her desk and hands him the clipboard as well as a pen.

“Please fill this out while you wait for Dr. Adym Drokati to finish up with his patient.” He rolls his eyes and sits down with a loud plop.

“Bitch.” He mumbles and a little girl looks at him.

“Mommy said it’s not nice to swear.” She pouted and he smirks.

“Well guess what, little girl, I do what I want because my ‘mommy’ is dead!” His face returns to his original annoyed face as he fills out the paper.

“Dr. Adym will see you now!” The front desk woman calls out to him. He grunts as he gets up. He slowly heads down the hallway to his therapist’s office. He was about to knock until he felt a sudden shock.

“I can’t believe you’re so delusional~” A song played over the radio as he gasped and gripped his head, screaming loudly. Pain rippled through him and he falls, dead against the wall, but he doesn’t stay that way. His body lurches forward and his jaw cracks from its original position. He repeatedly hits his head against the wall as large, thin, sharp teeth rip out from under his nose and above his chin, covering his original mouth and lips. He hits the wall three more times before he stood straight still. The woman from the front desk peeks at him, picking up her phone and dialing the police.

“Hello? Yes hello,” His back cracks up and his clothing starts to tear, legs forming together as one like a python’s tail. He loses his balance just as the horns are almost finished hardening, then hits the wall yet again, breaking one off. He wails loudly and slams his face into the wall, the broken piece of horn digging into his right eye.

“You need to arrive right away! There is this _thing_ down the hall! Yes, right on 5th avenue. Thank you.” She hangs up and watches as Symyon brings his hand up and rips it out. He looks at his hands with his left eye just when his fingers are splitting open to reveal long hard claws. He drops to the ground, laying on his tail. The woman turns around and warns the customers as Symyon crawls towards her, his tail dragging behind him.

“What the- Everyone, get down! He’s comi-” She was cut off as he lunged at her weakly and bit off half of her head. Everyone there looked at him. Silence that lasted at least 10 minutes. A teenager snapped a quick picture and the police dart in.

“POLICE! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THE- oh god…” The first cop spoke as the others arrive. The second the fifth one came in, he shot right between the demon’s golden eye. His eye crossed to look. Then he glares directly at them and slowly climbs  over the dead body. They start shooting rapidly as some news reporters snuck in to take an interview with the scene. The bullets soon ran out and Symyon was face to face with the chief.

“Feel the pain. Win. The. Game.” He growled and attacked instantly.

 

Symyon coughed as he awakes, seeing some strange snake-like creature. Almost half human with pointed back horns, similar to a gazelle, diamond-back rattle snake body, and long pointed ears. He reaches a hand up to touch his own, just to feel as he thought if he were to have them.

“EEK!” He jumps up, or rather, tries. His legs were now a tail of a python. The being turns around and Symyon scans him. Half shaved hair, red of course. A bunch of piercings on his face and a few in each ear. 

“Mornin’ sunshine.” Said creature flicked his forked tongue and Symyon looked at him in disgust.

“Aye, don’t act like that, you have one too, one-eye.” Symyon lifts an eyebrow and looks down at his nose. He tries to stick out his tongue, but couldn’t.

“Try to sniff the air, stupid.” The Diamondback crosses his arms in annoyance. He tries to sniff the air, but his tongue slithered out, flicked in the air a few times, then went back in.

“Whaaa? Holy shit! Woah, I sound like… Different.” Symyon cursed and leans down to lie on his tail.

“Ugh, since you’re too dense to tell me your name, I’m Giteli Hetchok, the Elite Serpent Demon of Pain. Also, you now share the same voice as a singer who goes by the name of Simon Curtis.” Giteli hisses, taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one before inhaling the cancerous fumes.

“Fine, asshole. I’m Symyon. Symyon Kayloki, now why am I like this?” Giteli curled up his tail and slumped against it, exhaling while the smoke eradicated around Symyon’s face.

“I’m retiring,” The demon sighed and flicked some ashes off the end of the cigarette, “And where are your wings?” He asks just as his rip from his back and flip open.

“I have wings?!” Symyon sits up instantly, then peeks behind him.

“You might want to take them out first, dumb arse.” Giteli mumbles and puts out his cigarette. Symyon looked at the demon, then at his tail. He hisses a few curses, then moved his shoulders around. He tried to imitate flying, until a searing pain corrupted from his back.

“FUCK!” He yelped as the bones formed into a long, bony tendril. Symyon looked behind him at the tendril, yellowish blood dripping from the bones.

“Yellow?”

“Yes, your blood is yellow you damn moron. Not all demons have the same color of blood though.” Giteli slumped against the wall, watching as Symyon quivers in pain.

“Hmm… I wonder what you’ll be. Achi, Bonu, or Ohmt…” After Symyon’s wings finished forming into large bat-like wings, he looks up.

“Huh?!” 

“I’m talking about the ‘secondary gender’. Like Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Except it’s our way of saying that. I’m sadly a Bonu or Beta. I’m not special, but I can smell if you are Achi or Ohmt.” Giteli leant down and flicked his tongue at Symyon.

“How?!” Symyon looked at him confused.

“It’s usually females- per say succubus, are Ohmt. I’ve never seen a male.” Giteli wiped his nose and somewhat glared at Symyon.

“What do Ohmt’s do?” He asks, his yellow eyes gleaming in the light of the single bulb hanging from the ceiling.

“Male Ohmt’s can produce young, it’s crazy because everyone can in the demon realm, it’s just that… Ohmt’s are more of the submissive kind and easier to get pregnant. Usually Ohmt’s heats send Achi’s into ruts if their scent is good and strong.” After finishing what he said, he looks at Symyon, unamused. Symyon was looking at Giteli like he had several heads.

“What?” He slithered up high, as if to stand. Giteli also realised something he hated. First off, he was shorter. Second, so was his tail.

“How tall were you before you died of possession?” Symyon looks at him with a frown.

“Six foot seven.” That made the rattlesnake leap back.

“WHAT?!?! Holy fuck… Hold on…” He picks up a small unidentified device and looked at it, “Looks like Seth found his replacement…” Symyon looks up.

“Who?” He tries peeking at the screen.

“Some blonde idiot named… Toby? Wait no, I think the ‘i’ is long. Tobi? No idea how to pronounce his entire name…” Symyon then looks at the phone. He gasps.

“Tobikedu?! Where is he?!” Giteli pointed somewhere random and Symyon clawed the walls. He managed to escape, leaving Giteli there to himself. His demonic device buzzes.

“Hmm? Oh… Heh heh~ They found the brother.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2011**

Jayson sits while on the phone with his brother. Amused by his moronic, yet crazy brother, he listens as his brother complains about the therapist office.

“Oh calm down, dove,” Jay smiles, “He’s just trying to help your sorry arse.” He chuckled and kept talking with Symyon with his complete nonsense. Symyon eventually hung up on Jay. Jay sighs and leans back in his chair. He hears a shatter in the kitchen. Standing up fearless, he heads into the kitchen. That’s where he saw someone tall, covered in armor without a helmet, yet he had horns on the side of his head. 

“Uhm… Hi?” Jay looks at the beast. It’s wings, he now realised were there, opened. They were like an angel. The man was blonde and his large turquoise eyes were filled with tears.

“I have fallen...I cannot go back...Now I must listen to Lucifer.” The being spoke, his voice shaky. 

“Are you an angel?” Jay strode over to the tall male and felt his feathered wings, then reached up and felt the soft, gold metal that covered the top of his wings. 

“Used to be… I messed up…” Jay tilted his head, “I was dating a succubus. She had me under a spell, yet the leader didn’t believe me. Now I’m banned. I used to be the Guardian Angel of War, but I cannot go on. I must possess you as a demon, as I am no longer an angel.” He looked serious and Jay stepped back.

“Wait what?” Jay suddenly froze, his human body wasn’t ready for what was happening. 

“Forgive me… My name is Hanshi… Tokehhhhhhn….” His voice faded as his wings rise and he screams, his body quickly cracked up as light shone through the cracks. Golden tears of purity were flying, Jay was rising as the now demonic power engulfed him. His body glows blue, he grows a long tail with a dark blade at the end, twisted into an angelic design. His body drops and the fallen angel vaporizes. Horns rip from the sides of his head and long, dark blue metal, with an angelic pattern sprout from his back. Feathers erupt from the metal, forming his wings. Unluckily, Jay did not survive the power and fell, blood pooling around his head. His neighbor was pounding on the door until he twisted the handle. 

“JAY!” He ran to his friend. He felt the pulse, there was nothing. He called the ambulance, but the police came instead.

“What happene- oh god… Another one,” She walked over to Jay and lifted his head and then put the demon in cuffs before he awakes, “Demons…” His neighbor looks devastated and Jay’s bright blue eyes shoot open, pupils in thin slits.

“Sy….ym...myon….” He breaks the cuffs and leaps out of the window, it shattering upon impact. He couldn’t fly, but something caught him. It had _massive_ side horns and treacherous wings. It was running towards someone's house. He grips onto the supposed demon and it hit the house. Jay was knocked out cold at impact. The boy in the house stood up, stepping back when he saw the silent beast. It looked at the boy, then ran at him its small, yet sharp horns atop of it’s head plunged into the boys chest. It crushes the boy a bit more, before dropping it. The demon dug his hand into the body’s chest, ripping out the heart. He limps, unharmed, to Jay. He sets down the heart in front of him, nudging it. Jay smells the blood and wakes up.

“Holy… You have huge horns!!! Here.” Jay smiled and picked up the heart, handing it to the psychotic demon. It smiled back, it’s curly brown hair flopping with each bite he took. Jay pet his head and he slowly formed human. Sort of. He looked like a cute 8-year old boy.

“Awe, aren’t you the cutest thing?” The boy grinned and snapped, now looking at least 21. 

“Heya! I’m Delytiwu, but please, call me Del!” Del scratched around his large sized horns. 

“Sorry, they’re kinda itchy!” He spoke, laughing nervously, “Also I gotta tell ya something! Seth and Giteli have passed their form and powers onto other- used to be humans. And Git also told me that he got your brother. I can give ya a ride, but I’m not as fast as the blonde that Seth retired to.” Jay nods, confused at what’s going on. He hops on the brunette’s back and he charged out.

“Sorry… I can’t turn well…” Jay held in his response. ‘ _Well, you do have those big horns…’_ He let out a small cackle, but Del obviously didn’t hear him. A small cabin in the woods is what he woke up seeing and Del was not stopping. ‘ _When did I fall asleep… OH GOD!’_ Jay’s eyes widen as Del, again, rammed himself against yet another house. Standing up and brushing off the dust, he sees a few people, then his eyes land on a person he recognized.

“Symyon?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is gonna be EPIC!


End file.
